


Balada de Amor e Morte

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 60's AU, Amorality, Blood, Death, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake Sex Worker, Guns, Hisomachi Centered, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Mafia AU, Mild Gore, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Referenced Human Traffic, Slow Burn, Stitches, Strangulation, Stripper, Treason, Violence, Voyeurism, alternative universe, gangsters au, more tags will be added as i post
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: O objetivo de Hisoka ao aliar-se à Ryodan era outro, e foi apenas uma feliz coincidência que Machi tivesse chamado sua atenção, por todos os motivos errados.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Love or Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia e a execução da fanfic são minhas, mas os personagens não me pertencem. Não obtenho lucro algum com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa ideia e esse capítulo em específico surgiram em 2016, reencontrei ele recentemente e resolvi tentar retomar a história.
> 
> Eu amo muito escrever com trilha sonora, e como essa história se passa nos anos 60, os títulos dos capítulos serão de músicas somente dessa década, com uma frase das respectivas no início.
> 
> ! TW / Chapter Tags: Fake Sex Worker, Stripper, Blood, Murder, Strangulation, Alcohol, Cigarettes.

> _Would I be truthful, yeah,_
> 
> _In choosing you as the one for me?_
> 
> _(Jimi Hendrix - Love or Confusion)_

O corpo dela mexia de forma hipnotizante em cima do palco, sob as luzes intensas do lugar. Fumaça, homens bebendo, falando, rindo e gritando à vontade, por vezes dirigindo-se de forma grosseira a ela, que lidava com a situação com uma naturalidade impressionante, indo em direção a eles quando ofereciam dinheiro, e dançando de volta até o pole ao som de Jimi Hendrix.

O homem ruivo sacou cem dólares do bolso e estendeu em direção a ela, o dinheiro entre os dedos e um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios. Ele sabia que era o único entre os presentes capaz de deixá-la enfurecida pelo gesto, mas ela não deixaria aquele sentimento transparecer. Era uma excelente atriz.

Quando não havia mais como ignorá-lo sem chamar a atenção, ela deu o último giro no pole e foi até ele, trajando apenas lingeries mínimas e salto alto, além de uma peruca de cabelos negros e longos, parte do disfarce. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e se inclinou para permitir que deslizasse as notas em seu sutiã, aproveitando para murmurar um discreto “eu vou te matar” com seus lábios pintados de vermelho. Era mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir a ereção apertando dentro da calça, não somente pela proximidade com a pele dela, mas também pela ameaça deliciosa que não sairia de sua mente tão cedo.

“Eu mal posso esperar,” sussurrou em retorno.

Machi ignorou-o e deitou o torso languidamente para trás, fazendo contato com o alvo. Olhou-o nos olhos, sorriu com malícia, moveu seu corpo de forma sinuosa. Hisoka sempre pôde ver nela alguma capacidade de utilizar-se daqueles tipos de subterfúgios, ainda que fosse a séria e discreta primeira-dama da Genei Ryodan, o mais temido e inescrupuloso grupo de criminosos daquela era. Como quase todas as mulheres envolvidas com o crime, ela provavelmente havia começado a se virar nas ruas daquela forma. Ainda assim, jamais, em toda sua convivência com ela, imaginara que um dia iria testemunhá-la fazendo aquele papel.

Ele fez de tudo para ser a pessoa que a acompanharia naquela noite para cuidar de sua guarda; não poderia perder aquilo por nada. Seu objetivo ao aliar-se à Ryodan era outro, e foi apenas uma feliz coincidência que ela tivesse chamado sua atenção por todos os motivos errados. Ele passou a desejá-la também, e queria tê-la completamente. Mas naquele momento, em que ela já havia se levantado e voltava, agora, a mover-se de forma obscena no pole, ele só podia observá-la em ação e agradecer pela forma de ação que ela havia escolhido. Hisoka recostou-se na cadeira, deleitando-se com a visão e permitindo-se expressar aquele prazer hedonista em um gemido.

A missão dela era matar o homem que estava sentado exatamente em frente a ele, do outro lado do palco onde ela dançava. O alvo era o atual chefe de polícia de York New, que por acaso havia se interessado pela Genei Ryodan, movendo várias ações para tentar capturá-los em sua estada naquela cidade. Como ainda tinham negócios para resolver ali, decidiram apagá-lo e usar de algumas influências para colocar em seu lugar alguém que os deixaria agir em paz — ao menos, era essa a expectativa deles.

Observaram os hábitos do alvo por tempo suficiente para perceberem que era ali que a guarda dele era baixa: no hábito de frequentar lugares como aquele, escondido da sociedade e da família, envolver-se em esquemas obscuros relacionados e, de forma suspeita, fechar casos que envolviam a morte de prostitutas no meio das investigações. Machi então ofereceu-se para fazer o serviço de forma limpa. Limpo, naquele caso, significando matá-lo sem que se levantasse suspeitas contra eles.

O homem ofereceu dinheiro a ela mais uma vez, e Machi imediatamente sorriu e dirigiu-se a ele, ao contrário do que fizera com Hisoka momentos atrás. Foi ao chão nos quatro apoios e caminhou até ele como uma gata, ou uma tigresa pronta para matar. De qualquer maneira, aquela visão beneficiava imensamente seu incógnito parceiro do outro lado, que lambeu os lábios — e cogitou se não valeria a pena acabar com a missão dela somente para subir naquele palco, apertar seus quadris entre as mãos e tirar aquele pequeno pedaço de pano do caminho com a língua — enquanto ela recebia não somente o dinheiro da vítima na alça do sutiã, como também algo sussurrado no ouvido.

Bingo! A presa mordeu aquela deliciosa isca.

Assim que a dança acabou, ela foi chamada a acompanhá-lo nos quartos reservados, e Hisoka ficou somente até a próxima garota entrar para manter a discrição, mas todo o seu interesse estava concentrado em Machi. Perigosamente, apenas em Machi. Aproximou-se do local para onde ela foi como uma sombra no meio das luzes baratas daquele lugar, mas foi invariavelmente barrado pelo segurança na porta.

“Aonde pensa que vai?” o homem colocou-se à sua frente com uma postura hostil, mas Hisoka preocupou-se somente em analisá-lo, o que durou uma fração de segundos.

Seria muito fácil.

“Oh? Aqui não é o banheiro?” ele tentou inclinar-se para verificar, fazendo o teatro do desentendido, quando o outro o empurrou para afastá-lo.

Um toque quase imperceptível no coldre, outro no ombro, seria o bastante para programar sua mente e montar a cena que viria a seguir.

“O banheiro é do outro lado do salão, dá o fora agora!”

Hisoka afastou-se dois passos para que o homem baixasse a guarda. Sacou um baralho do bolso do paletó e virou-se novamente para o segurança, embaralhando as cartas casualmente.

“Que tal um truque de mágica?”

“Já falei pra dar o fora!” o segurança retomou a postura hostil, agora levando a mão até a arma, sabendo que a insistência nunca era bom sinal.

Era exatamente o que Hisoka queria. Ele sorriu e segurou as cartas na mão esquerda para estalar os dedos com a direita rapidamente. Voltou a embaralhar as cartas com agilidade despreocupada e aproximou-se o máximo que pôde do homem que já havia sentido que algo não estava certo. Olhava com desconfiança para as cartas que eram manejadas à sua frente, a própria mão congelada sobre a arma.

“Na verdade, eu vou te ensinar o truque. Você acha que a mágica está nas cartas em minhas mãos?” com isso, jogou as cartas de uma mão à outra com habilidade surpreendente, fazendo o homem não conseguir evitar acompanhá-las com os olhos. “Na verdade, o truque já foi feito há algum tempo.”

“Eu não quero saber de truques, cara, não brinque comigo…” o segurança agora não parecia tão ameaçador quanto antes. Sua mão tentou puxar a arma do coldre, sem sucesso.

“Hmm…” Hisoka murmurou com contentamento. “Atire, vamos.”

O homem tentou por várias vezes sacar a arma, mas era como se ela estivesse completamente grudada no coldre. Ele olhou para baixo, mas não conseguiu ver nada de diferente. O mágico à sua frente riu de forma cínica, o que foi a gota d’água para sua ira misturada com desespero crescente. Podia sentir que aquele homem era perigoso, ainda assim, deixou a arma de lado e tentou desferir um golpe de próprio punho contra ele.

O que acertou foi apenas cartas de baralho que agora voavam à sua frente.

Sua indagação silenciosa durou menos de um segundo, porém, pois logo sentiu uma lâmina contra a pele de seu pescoço e uma mão a tapar-lhe a boca. O mágico estava agora atrás dele. O homem congelou na hora, sabia que qualquer passo em falso poderia resultar em sua garganta rasgada.

“O segredo é sempre fazer sua plateia achar que o truque está acontecendo perante os olhos dela,” ele falou no ouvido do homem, enquanto movia-se para trás arrastando-o consigo, fugindo de qualquer possível olhar. Na entrada das salas reservadas, de um lado havia um longo corredor com várias portas, do outro, uma única porta entreaberta. “Quando na verdade, o truque está sempre em outro lugar. Mas essa lição para você é inútil, não é mesmo?”

Hisoka conseguiu entrar na porta entreaberta, um simples depósito. O lugar ideal para passar a lâmina de fora a fora contra o pescoço daquele homem e sentir seu sangue se esvair descontroladamente. Foi rápido, foi fácil, a vítima era prudente o bastante para fazer com que tudo fosse simples. Não foi, portanto, exatamente excitante. A excitação dele estava somente, então, atrás de uma das portas do corredor ao lado.

E ele tinha pressa.

Ao livrar-se do peso morto naquele depósito, saiu ao encalço de Machi, e para sua grata surpresa, encontrou-a rapidamente em uma das primeiras salas. Ainda dançava no colo de sua futura vítima, do qual ele não podia ver a expressão por estar de costas para a porta, mas imaginava ser de puro contentamento. A mulher, de forma quase imperceptível, olhou para Hisoka à porta apenas para reconhecer sua presença, o que não interferiu em sua alucinante performance. O alvo, com ousadia, tentou levar as mãos até os seios dela, tendo imediatamente seus braços barrados por ela.

“Você é selvagem, não é mesmo? Eu gosto disso…” falou entre risos.

Hisoka também gostava daquilo.

“Ainda não viu nada. Quer brincar de uma coisa diferente?” 

O homem falhou miseravelmente em perceber o quão sinistro foi o olhar que ela lançou sobre ele naquele momento.

“Manda ver, docinho. Eu gosto muito de brincadeiras… diferentes.”

Hisoka só podia imaginar a determinação para matar que aquilo provocou em Machi, pois sua fachada era incólume. Ela sentou-se propriamente no colo daquele homem e desfez o nó de sua gravata, apenas para subi-la até o centro de seu pescoço e dar mais uma volta em torno dele. Suas coxas prenderam firme as pernas dele.

“Asfixia…” ele concluiu com uma voz que expressava deleite.

Hisoka concluiria com o mesmo deleite que ele se estivesse em seu lugar, porém ele sabia que nada a faria parar depois que começasse.

Ela sorriu de lado antes de puxar as extremidades da gravata, cerrando o pescoço da vítima no aperto dela. Machi tinha um corpo pequeno e aparentemente frágil, mas sua força era simplesmente impressionante. Tanto que o homem, assim que percebeu que ela estava indo longe demais, tentou, com as mãos livres, segurar seus braços para fazê-la parar, sem sucesso. Tentou, então, afrouxar o aperto no próprio pescoço, também sem sucesso. Debateu-se, na hora do desespero, e a última tentativa foi revidar, apertando o fino pescoço dela entre as mãos, porém nada a desvencilhou, nem por um milímetro, de seu objetivo.

Machi, especialista em estrangulamentos, parou somente quando sentiu que não havia mais vida no corpo abaixo do dela.

Foi quando Hisoka finalmente entrou na sala para analisar devidamente o resultado do trabalho dela. O corpo sem vida, discretamente sentado na poltrona com somente marcas no pescoço e um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca.

“Eu poderia ficar aqui vendo você fazer isso a noite inteira, sabia? Mas como eu sei que não quer matar mais ninguém, recomendo sairmos daqui pelos fundos agora mesmo.”

Ela, que tentava se recompor como o possível para uma mulher trajando somente lingerie, salto alto, e agora, algumas marcas no pescoço, olhou para ele com certo incômodo no olhar.

“Não me diga que você fez bagunça no caminho pra cá.”

“Nada além do necessário,” ele deu de ombros. De fato, até cogitou deixar o homem vivo, mas isso teria menos graça do que a forma como ocorreu.

“Que seja, então, vamos logo,” ela revirou os olhos, já se dirigindo para a porta.

“Você vai assim?” o questionamento a fez parar para encará-lo novamente, por sobre o ombro. Dessa vez, ele conseguiu sentir um traço leve de surpresa nos olhos azuis dela. Deve ter sido a pontada de preocupação legítima que ele deixou passar em suas palavras, então complementou para corrigir, com um sorriso torto no rosto: “Acho que o chefe não vai ficar muito feliz comigo se souber que eu deixei a garota dele atravessar a cidade vestida assim.”

Ela bufou, sem escolha quando ele tirou o próprio paletó e jogou-o sobre os ombros dela por trás, sendo o suficiente para cobrir devidamente o corpo pequeno. Seus braços aproveitaram para envolvê-la, apertá-la firme contra si; seu rosto buscou a pele do pescoço dela, buscou seu cheiro enquanto as mãos dela pressionavam as suas contra si mesma, em um ato falho. Hisoka a virou para si, abraçando-a agora por baixo do paletó, encaixando o corpo quase nu dela no seu para tirá-la do chão, alcançar sua face corada, sua boca vermelha e, tão próximo de um beijo, com os lábios roçando contra os dela, murmurar:

“Mas não se engane… se dependesse de mim, eu tiraria o resto das suas roupas agora mesmo…”

Ela afastou apenas o tronco do dele e o encarou com os olhos afiados. Podia sentir que ela lhe diria algo, provavelmente sobre ele estar brincando com a sorte ao brincar com ela, que se ela mesma não o matasse, Chrollo o faria — sem perceber que, se aquilo fosse possível, seria a situação perfeita para ele — mas o azul dos olhos dela se moveu rapidamente para o lado e ela subiu a guarda na hora, o que provocou o mesmo nele.

Deveriam correr.

“Tem uma 9mm no seu bolso,” alertou-a ao devolvê-la ao chão, antes de mover-se até a porta para avaliar a situação, sacando a própria Magnum que estava sob sua camisa. Não era sua arma favorita, mas não havia escolha em algumas situações.

Quando percebeu que, por ora, o corredor estava limpo, agarrou-a pelo braço esquerdo, uma vez que a mão direita já empunhava a arma, e puxou-a consigo pelo corredor até a janela mais próxima. Pela altura, pulá-la não seria problema para os dois.

No beco, que era o único destino de onde estavam, o Opala negro já os aguardava para a fuga.

* * *

Virou duas garrafas de whisky ao mesmo tempo sobre dois copos com gelo. Até ali, ajudara Paku a servir o restante do grupo. Quando a amiga se afastou, deixando-a sozinha na cozinha, ela virou uma das garrafas sobre a boca, enchendo-a da bebida que a esquentou e a entorpeceu por dentro. Bem o que ela precisava. Aqueles dois copos ela levou consigo até a poltrona onde Chrollo estava calmamente observando a pequena comemoração que acontecia à sua frente, enquanto fumava um charuto. Machi deu um dos copos a ele antes de cuidadosamente sentar-se sobre sua coxa esquerda, mantendo um dos copos para si. O homem aguardou que ela se acomodasse para levantar o copo e brindar com ela antes de dar o primeiro gole.

“Parabéns pelo sucesso hoje,” ele sorriu, e ela não evitou fazer o mesmo.

Era a única pessoa com quem seus sorrisos eram livres.

“Parabéns para todos nós, não é mesmo?” ela completou, antes de acompanhá-lo em um gole.

“Os tiras ficaram loucos, eu consegui captar tudo!” Shalnark, sorridente, segurava o fone de ouvido somente em uma orelha, de frente à sua estranha e grande máquina que parecia ser uma mistura de rádio e mesa de telefonista, de onde conseguia interceptar praticamente toda comunicação de York New, inclusive das estações policiais. “Assalto a três bancos diferentes ao mesmo tempo e o chefe deles morto em um clube de strip-tease, vai dar em todos os jornais amanhã!”

Entre o grupo que estava espalhado na grande sala daquela casa luxuosa nos arredores de York New — que originalmente pertencia a uma família que agora estava morta — os espólios dos assaltos espalhavam-se, mas não era o dinheiro ou as joias que os deixavam felizes e os fazia comemorar. Era a adrenalina que ainda corria no sangue pela ação e pelas mortes. A recompensa material era apenas um adicional ao que realmente gostavam de fazer.

No entanto, duas pessoas naquela sala não partilhavam do mesmo entusiasmo. Machi, que ao correr os olhos pelos presentes que conversavam, riam e entorpeciam-se na vã tentativa de manter aquela sensação por mais tempo, acabou chegando até a visão dele sozinho, recostado perto da janela. Seria algo quase melancólico, o homem ruivo só, fumando seu cigarro silencioso sob a luz do luar, se ela não soubesse que debaixo do chapéu dele brilhavam olhos demoníacos. Ela, que já havia presenciado muita coisa em sua vida e se tornado imune a quase todas elas, sempre precisava lutar para não se deixar levar pelo mistério daqueles olhos e o que eles a causavam.

Hisoka, o ilusionista com um apetite estranho por disputas e combates corpo a corpo até a morte — do oponente, até o momento — aliara-se ao grupo há algum tempo. Ele era forte e conseguia usar as habilidades quase sobrenaturais dele como ninguém, então, ainda que ele fosse egoísta e não demonstrasse muito interesse pelo grupo, agindo mais por si do que pela Ryodan, Chrollo ainda o considerava de valor. Os outros, porém, não o viam da mesma forma, justificadamente. O mágico não se envolvia, não se misturava, sendo que o chefe e Machi eram as únicas pessoas com quem ele já estabelecera um contato mais _amigável_. Se não fosse a regra que impedia conflitos internos, ele já teria sofrido mais de uma tentativa de assassinato.

Ainda assim ele parecia em paz com as próprias escolhas, nada temia, confiava em si mesmo inteiramente. Tinha uma convicção assustadora de que teria tudo o que queria.

Entre esse tudo, estava ela, e ela sabia disso.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou de soslaio por baixo da aba do chapéu. Ao se certificar de que ela o mirava também, ele sorriu aquele sorriso, sempre meio cínico, sempre meio cafajeste, em meio à fumaça que saía de seus lábios, o que a fez mudar os olhos de direção na hora e afundar-se mais uma vez no copo de whisky. Machi não estava satisfeita consigo mesma, não via motivos para comemorar a própria ação, mesmo que tivesse obtido êxito.

Seu interior era um labirinto infernal de coisas que ela não entendia, coisas pelas quais ela não havia pedido, e ainda assim lá estavam.

Ela envolveu Chrollo pelos ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido que estava se sentindo indisposta. Ele lhe deu um sorriso compreensivo, que a fez saber que poderia se recolher sem problemas. Machi sentia uma gratidão tão profunda por ele ser quem era, um homem bom e justo que a tratava bem, entre tantos outros predicados, que quase doía. Encostou a testa na dele silenciosamente como um carinhoso gesto de agradecimento com um velado pedido de desculpas e logo após levantou-se, depositando o copo na mesa de centro. Acenou brevemente para os amigos e retirou-se da sala em direção ao quarto.

Queria ficar só, queria ficar em silêncio.

Ao chegar no quarto, encontrou sobre a cama um paletó dobrado e cem dólares. Quando chegou à casa, depois da ação, fora direto para a suíte tomar um banho e colocar roupas, roupas dela, e acabou deixando ali o que era de Hisoka para devolver, inclusive o ofensivo dinheiro. Soltou um muxoxo e alcançou a peça, guardando a nota no bolso do paletó antes de retirá-lo da cama para deixá-lo sobre uma cadeira. O cheiro que estava impregnado no tecido em suas mãos a atingiu em cheio, e era bom. Como um homem como aquele podia cheirar tão bem? Antes de abandonar a peça ali, ela puxou o colarinho para si e experimentou aquele cheiro de perto mais uma vez.

Quando não pôde mais embriagar-se daquilo sem doer-lhe a razão, largou o paletó sobre a cadeira e virou-se com o intuito de trocar de roupa e deitar-se, porém, acabou sendo surpreendida por Hisoka encostado contra a parede atrás dela, em uma postura confortável demais e com o costumeiro sorriso nos lábios. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Evitando fazer a pergunta em voz alta e direcionar qualquer atenção para a cena que ele talvez tivesse presenciado, Machi apenas cruzou os braços e encarou-o com seriedade.

“O que faz aqui?”

“Vim ver se está bem, é a primeira vez que a vejo se ausentar daquela maneira de uma reunião,” ele desencostou-se e começou a aproximar-se dela lentamente.

Perigosamente.

“Não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou bem,” a voz dela conseguia ser absolutamente fria e controlada, mesmo naquela situação. “Agora pode se retirar.”

“Mas já?” ele estendeu a mão, e seus dedos alcançaram o queixo dela.

Ele teria a puxado para ele se ela não tivesse virado o rosto, negando seu toque. Entre atirar-se no abismo e confrontá-lo, contra as regras que impediam conflitos internos, Machi resignou-se em ignorar as insinuações dele naquele momento. Pegou o paletó novamente, dessa vez entregando-o a ele.

“Aproveite e leve isso, é seu.”

Ele soltou um breve riso abafado e entregou a peça de volta a ela.

“Fique com ele, eu insisto,” cruzou os braços de forma resoluta, sem, no entanto, desfazer o sorriso. “Assim poderá sentir o meu cheiro sempre que quiser.”

A contração dos ombros dela foi milimétrica, mas foi o suficiente para que o sorriso no rosto dele se intensificasse.

“Bem, é um desperdício de um ótimo paletó. Se ficar comigo irá para o lixo,” ela deu de ombros, perfeitamente indiferente para quem quer que a visse.

E quem a viu foi Chrollo, surgindo na porta do aposento, logo atrás de Hisoka.

“Ele já está de saída,” Machi respondeu a ele antes mesmo da pergunta, por cima do ombro do mágico. Aproveitou para estender novamente o paletó para aquele que não havia sido convidado.

Dessa vez ele aceitou, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

“Cuide bem dela, aquele homem a deixou com algumas marcas no pescoço,” Hisoka dirigiu-se a Chrollo, ainda voltado para ela, porém, sustentando seu olhar com o dele de forma desafiadora.

“É verdade?” Chrollo perguntou em retorno, já que não a viu quando chegou, e após o banho ela optara por uma blusa de gola alta justamente para não exibir aquelas manchas, insignificantes, mas que chamavam atenção.

Ela emitiu através do olhar uma ameaça silenciosa a Hisoka e abandonou-o, caminhando até o outro homem para enlaçá-lo carinhosamente pelo pescoço, subindo nas pontas dos pés para melhor alcançar seu rosto.

“Não se preocupe, não é nada,” ela lhe disse com um sorriso, e então puxou-o suavemente para um beijo, que acabou se limitando aos lábios, ainda que o ímpeto dela fosse outro.

Quando Hisoka passou pelo casal para finalmente deixar o recinto, ela abriu os olhos enquanto ainda beijava o amante, e encontrou os de Hisoka muito satisfeitos com a situação.

Satisfeitos até demais.


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! TW / Chapter Tags: Cigarettes, Alcohol, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Masturbation.

> _Ah, what's puzzling you_
> 
> _Is the nature of my game_
> 
> _(The Rolling Stones - Sympathy for the Devil)_

Abandonou a forte luz diurna para adentrar no recinto à meia luz artificial das poucas lâmpadas acesas. As paredes escuras do bar vazio deixavam o cenário ainda mais sombrio e melancólico, o que combinava bem com o homem sentado à mesa mais afastada ao canto, na companhia apenas de um de seus empregados, que estava de pé a seu lado. Hisoka abriu um sorriso enigmático e se aproximou daquele que o esperava, sentando-se à sua frente sem cerimônias, mas retirando o próprio chapéu com algum respeito.

“Está cada dia mais difícil encontrar um horário em sua agenda,” disse, com o sorriso ainda ao rosto, “talvez eu tenha que começar a ser mais incisivo, Illumi.”

O tom parcialmente jocoso, parcialmente ameaçador, despertou um interesse incômodo no olhar do empregado, mas não havia nada no olhar do verdadeiro interlocutor. O ruivo puxou um cigarro de sua cartela e segurou-o entre os dedos, apagado, encarando o empregado de forma significativa e desafiadora.

“Gotoh,” Illumi gesticulou brevemente, fazendo o empregado cerrar os olhos, mas obedecer a ordem e sacar o isqueiro para acender o cigarro do convidado. “Farei questão de informar à minha secretária que você tem absoluta prioridade, não se preocupe,” dessa vez o homem de longos cabelos negros dirigiu-se a Hisoka, com sua voz sempre monótona.

Hisoka, por trás da fumaça do primeiro trago, sorriu de forma mais satisfeita agora.

“Ora, e a que devo a honra de ser a _absoluta prioridade_ de um Zoldyck?” a voz foi maliciosa, porém mais uma vez, Illumi não deu importância. Meneou a cabeça para Gotoh, que imediatamente deixou-os a sós, e então se inclinou ligeiramente em direção ao convidado.

“Quanto mais cedo você acabar com essa sua brincadeira com a Genei Ryodan, melhor para nós,” e por _nós_ , Hisoka sabia que ele não se referia a eles dois. “Os patriarcas não gostam que eu fique negociando com você em nome deles, e as outras famílias já estão começando a me questionar.”

A velha rixa entre a máfia e a Ryodan. O ruivo não tinha como não acenar em compreensão enquanto batia as poucas cinzas do cigarro de forma ociosa. O crime organizado, por incrível que pareça, era um negócio familiar, tradicional, conservador e cheio de hierarquias e regras. O crime, em si, era apenas um meio para atingir um fim, e aqueles que tinham gosto por ele eram colocados na linha de frente para morrerem primeiro. Peças dispensáveis, peões, e nada mais.

Já a Ryodan subvertia aquilo completamente com tudo o que não tinha. Hierarquia? Somente um chefe que centralizava as operações, mas não agia de forma impositiva como os chefes da máfia. Regras? Apenas as necessárias para evitar desavenças e mortes entre eles. Pulavam de lugar a lugar conforme fosse conveniente, não se interessavam em manter negócios duradouros para lavar dinheiro, ignoravam qualquer moralidade, princípios, escrúpulos e, no final, sequer mantinham os objetos que roubavam por muito tempo.

A única coisa que eles tinham de sobra era a paixão pelo crime, pura e simplesmente. Ele era o fim de cada um deles, e não apenas um meio.

E entre a máfia e o Ryodan, estava Hisoka, que era seu próprio fim e seu próprio meio.

“Faça esse favor para mim, e isso logo estará acabado,” ele retirou um envelope de dentro do paletó e o entregou a Illumi, que analisou seu conteúdo em silêncio enquanto Gotoh retornava com dois copos de whisky com gelo para servi-los.

“Você tem certeza de que ele pode ser útil?” Illumi deixou a ficha que acabara de ler sobre a mesa, a foto do homem loiro anexada a ela refletindo sob a única lâmpada fraca acima deles.

“Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse,” Hisoka sorriu confiante, apoiando o queixo na mão livre enquanto a outra, que já enlaçava o cigarro entre os dedos, envolveu também o copo recém-servido.

“O sobrenome dele… trata-se de vingança, não é mesmo?” o outro concluiu com inteligência, e o ruivo contentou-se com aquilo. Illumi era um homem incrivelmente perspicaz e Hisoka nunca precisava usar muitas palavras para se fazer entender. Tratar com ele, portanto, não era nada mal. Como também era um assassino altamente capaz, duelar com ele um dia até a morte era, também, tentador. Observou-o bebericar seu whisky de forma elegante antes de prosseguir, ainda de forma fria e sem emoção: “Pensei que quisesse Chrollo apenas para si.”

“E terei,” respondeu tranquilamente, e então tomou o whisky em um único gole, apagando o caprichoso cigarro depois do retorno do copo à mesa. “Apenas faça acontecer e não se preocupe. Do resto, cuido eu.”

“Hisoka,” o homem chamou-o para prevenir que ele simplesmente virasse as costas e fosse embora quando o viu levantar-se e colocar o chapéu de volta à cabeça. “Sabe qual é o interesse deles no leilão?”

“Tudo. Será uma excelente oportunidade para se livrar de inimigos e ganhar favores de aliados, se quer saber,” ele respondeu casualmente e ajeitou a aba do chapéu com um sorriso torto no rosto, antes de se virar com as mãos no bolso, como era sua intenção inicial.

Não ficaria ali tempo o bastante para Illumi tentar convencê-lo a vender a Ryodan para a máfia. Dividir seus brinquedos com pessoas que ele não poderia controlar não lhe parecia muito divertido, afinal.

* * *

O discurso de Kurapika frente à força policial foi ameno, diplomático, genérico. Sabia que suas palavras não ficariam somente entre eles, e foi uma condição necessária para cumprir sua missão pessoal que não mencionasse a Genei Ryodan em momento algum, Hisoka o alertou. Eles conseguiam captar todas as vozes da cidade de alguma maneira, e o novo chefe de polícia só havia chegado até ali porque teoricamente seria alguém que os deixaria em paz.

Sozinho, o homem aguardou enquanto olhava a cidade com seus inúmeros prédios pela janela, sem realmente enxergá-la. Detestava depender de negociações com um patife de interesses escusos, e ainda não tinha certeza de que conseguiria acatar todas as suas demandas. Quando estivesse frente a frente com aqueles malditos dificilmente algo o seguraria, quando só de pensar neles seu sangue já fervia.

Depois de tantos anos alimentando aquela fúria, seria injusto negá-la por qualquer coisa.

O som de um pigarro intencional tirou-o de seu transe. Foi quando Kurapika percebeu que não estava mais sozinho. Quem ele aguardava já estava ali, observando-o com o olhar confuso e uma pasta em mãos.

“Ah, desculpe-me, Leorio. Foi um dia estressante,” ele se virou e sorriu para tentar amenizar a situação, e então dirigiu-se à mesa que agora era sua, naquele escritório que agora era seu. “Conseguiu os arquivos sem levantar suspeitas?”

Leorio se aproximou da mesa e deslizou a pasta em direção ao novo chefe, que não hesitou em tomá-la para explorar seu conteúdo.

“Eu disse que precisava deles para a papelada dos últimos assaltos, ninguém questionou,” ele coçou a cabeça. “Mas é bom devolvermos logo para não levantar suspeitas, sabe como é...”

“Volte aqui antes do sol nascer, terei terminado até lá,” o loiro respondeu, fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo contrariado. Aquilo significava que estava sendo dispensado, como sempre era quando o assunto envolvia a Genei Ryodan, e Leorio não gostava daquilo.

Era um homem bom, o melhor amigo que Kurapika havia feito na corporação. No entanto, ele precisava resolver aquele problema sozinho. Não queria arrastá-lo consigo em uma jornada pelas áreas mais escuras de sua alma, onde existia apenas vingança e desassossego. Se aceitasse sua ajuda, poderia comprometê-lo, transformá-lo em cúmplice ou algo pior, e nada de bom o esperaria no fim da linha.

A Genei Ryodan era um problema somente dele, e somente ele iria sujar as mãos.

Aguardou Leorio deixar o escritório com resiliência antes de sentar-se para espalhar aqueles papéis sobre a mesa, cheios de informações vagas datilografadas, mas com algumas dicas preciosas para quem tivesse olhos para enxergar determinados padrões inevitáveis e, a partir deles, adiantar-se alguns passos no futuro.

Então abriu a última gaveta da mesa, fechada à chave, e de lá retirou algumas fotos em preto e branco e anotações feitas à mão, distribuindo-as sobre os arquivos para completá-los.

Ninguém sabia quem exatamente era a Ryodan. Não existiam registros confiáveis, vítimas vivas que conseguissem descrevê-los, documentos, impressões digitais. Nada. Eram como fantasmas vagando sobre a terra. Por muito tempo, o ódio de Kurapika havia sido direcionado a um símbolo, a uma ideia, mas agora aquele tempo chegava ao fim com as informações que Hisoka havia lhe providenciado. E era estranho que eles tivessem rostos, feições normais, humanas e jovens. Tão jovens que ele sabia que quando o grupo assassinou toda a sua família, não passavam de adolescentes, como ele mesmo era.

Se tivessem parado com o extermínio dos Kurta, alguém poderia ter alegado que eram jovens inconsequentes, talvez viciados em drogas e perdidos em uma vida de desamparo como muitos órfãos de guerra eram. Que poderiam ter se arrependido de um ato tão monstruoso; que poderiam ser reformados. Mas não houve uma semana inteira, desde então, que não houvesse algum relato de ataque dentro dos padrões deles, da costa leste à oeste. Eles nunca pararam.

Não havia redenção possível a eles, não importava quem eram. Havia apenas vingança.

* * *

As águas da piscina lá fora refletiam no teto do quarto. A Lua cheia as iluminava, e seu movimento lento causado pela brisa da madrugada criava formas serenas perante os olhos de Machi. Ainda assim ela não conseguia dormir. O rádio relógio na mesinha de amparo ao lado dela apontava 4h da última vez que havia olhado, mas ela passou a evitar calcular quanto tempo de descanso ainda teria antes do alarme despertar.

Por mais que ela estivesse acostumada a viver em lugares e casas que não eram dela, e a jamais permanecer tempo o bastante para se acostumar ao ambiente ou encontrar nele algo com que se identificar, sentia-se incomodada. A cama não confortava seu corpo, mesmo que os lençóis tivessem o cheiro dela. E dele também. Pensou diversas vezes em abraçar Chrollo, afinal, ele era a única casa que ela tinha, mas ele dormia de costas viradas para ela, e Machi não queria arriscar acordá-lo. Contentava-se, por vezes, em observar sua respiração funda, mas a dela permanecia em ritmo desperto.

Tentou pensar em algo ameno e entediante. Como seria seu quarto se ela pudesse ter um, por exemplo, já que aquela cama estranha era um dos motivos de seu incômodo. As cortinas etéreas do aposento onde estava eram bonitas, talvez ela as quisesse para si. Quanto aos papéis de parede, ela preferia que fossem mais claros, mais suaves.

Suave como ela era por dentro, lá no fundo, segundo Hisoka, que pegaria no pé dela por causa disso com alguma brincadeira idiota. _Quem diria que uma mulher tão selvagem iria gostar de cortinas brancas e paredes em tons pastel, não é mesmo?_

E lá estava ele, sem convite, em seu quarto imaginário proferindo comentários inconvenientes. Simplesmente surgia sem avisar em seus pensamentos, em sua mente, como uma assombração noturna a atormentá-la. Respirou fundo, silenciosamente para não acordar Chrollo, e de alguma maneira podia sentir o cheiro do paletó daquele idiota.

Fechou os olhos, sem a intenção de tentar dormir, mas querendo apenas tentar limpar a mente e recomeçar. Quando os abriu novamente, percebeu que as águas agora desenhavam formas de luz agitadas e estranhas, quando as cortinas não estavam se mexendo e ela não sentia vento algum vindo de fora. Sabia que aquilo significava que alguém estava na piscina, e não hesitou em levantar-se da cama cuidadosamente e ir, pé ante pé, até a porta da sacada para tentar identificar quem era. Escondeu-se atrás das cortinas e avistou o vulto sob as águas, movendo braços e pernas tão tranquilamente que Machi imaginou ser apenas algum amigo insone também.

Quando atingiu a borda, ele virou-se de costas e deixou seu corpo boiar sobre a água, braços abertos e olhos fechados sob o luar quase poente. Machi percebeu então que, assim como ele invadia seus pensamentos e lugares imaginários, ele também invadia sua insônia, exibindo-se na piscina bem de frente à janela de seu quarto sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

E a exibição dele era completa. Hisoka aproveitava a gélida água noturna completamente nu, porque é claro que ele faria isso. Ela rolou os olhos desdenhosa por seus modos, mesmo que ninguém pudesse enxergar sua reação, mas ainda assim não se afastou, não deixou de observá-lo. Pelo contrário, sutil e leve como uma sombra, ela se deslocou silenciosa para a sacada e sentou-se ao chão antes que ele abrisse os olhos, apoiando-se nas grades que permitia a ela entrevê-lo melhor abaixo.

A luz azulada tornava a imagem dele mais parecida com a da aparição dentro de seus sonhos. Os cabelos ruivos assumiam uma coloração invulgar, a pele se tornava ainda mais pálida, contrastando com as sombras que marcavam perfeitamente cada músculo de seu corpo. Machi sabia que Hisoka carregava muitas cicatrizes na pele, algumas de ferimentos que ela mesma cuidara, mas elas não estavam tão aparentes na cena que presenciava.

Era só ele e sua pele molhada e lisa, o que era o bastante para fazê-la falhar em seu intento de manter a razão. Permitiu finalmente que seu olhar corresse para o sexo dele. Não entendia o que havia na água para excitá-lo, mas ele estava firme, e ela silenciosamente suspirou. Já havia sentido ele contra si daquela maneira, barreiras de roupas entre eles, naqueles momentos de liberdade que não sabia porque lhe dava. Era como uma mariposa atraída pelo fogo, deixando-se queimar aos poucos para senti-lo sem precisar se atirar às chamas de uma vez.

Poder enxergá-lo era algo diferente. Unir visão e sensação para imaginar como ele a preencheria eram mais passos em direção ao inferno do que ela gostaria de descer. Mas descia.

Ele se conduziu lentamente até a borda da piscina, apoiando-se para sentar-se nela, e por fim deitando o tronco na beirada, aparentando apreciar o céu de Lua e estrelas. Não dirigiu o olhar para a direção dela, e Machi sentiu-se bem protegida pelas sombras, misturando-se a elas com sua camisola escura.

Ela percebeu que ele começou a mover as mãos sobre o próprio corpo, a princípio como um ato ocioso, mas quando ele passou a demorar-se no membro já ereto, ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e discretamente olhou para todos os lados em torno dela para certificar-se de que ninguém mais presenciava aquilo. Cobriu a boca como se isso fosse necessário para permanecer silenciosa e se aproximou um pouco mais da grade.

O que quer que se passasse na mente dele, deveria ser bom. Sabia que a forma como ele se movia, se contorcia levemente, mordia os próprios lábios como se lutasse para prevenir sons altos, só poderia ser fruto de algo extremamente prazeroso. Evitando lembrar-se da realidade, estando presa naquele sonho insone em que tudo o que existia no mundo era si mesma observando ele a se deliciar a distância, Machi deslizou a própria mão livre para entre as pernas.

Deixaria para se sentir suja depois. Naquele momento, o que sentia era o fogo que emanava dele na própria pele. Desejou ser ela a habitar aqueles pensamentos perversos que Hisoka estava tendo, porque era ele que invadia os seus agora, deitado embaixo dela em um quarto de paredes em tons pastel. Ela podia imaginá-lo dentro de si, o comprimento indo até o seu limite, e ela subia e descia sobre aquele abdômen firme, assistindo o peito dele mover-se sôfrego perante ela e o que ela lhe causava. Queria dar um tapa em seu rosto, fincar as unhas em seus ombros para que ele soubesse que ela o odiava. Odiava querê-lo, especialmente. E se ele a tinha, era só por uma questão de sorte e não mérito.

Era um maldito com uma puta sorte por ter invadido sua cabeça daquele jeito.

Quando viu que ele se contorcia mais intensamente, seus sussurros sendo carregados pela brisa como um lamento fantasmagórico difuso, ela parou por um momento para deleitar-se somente da visão. Tudo com ele era sempre muito, e assim também era o volume de seu orgasmo sobre o próprio corpo. Ela prosseguiu a se tocar, forte, rápida, exagerada como ele era. Como seria a mão dele se estivesse a tomando, afinal, e ele não pararia até ela perder o controle, espasmando e abrindo a boca em um gemido mudo, porém profundo, enquanto seus ombros se fechavam em si.

_Merda._

Desviou o olhar dele para ver a própria mão, seu fluído brilhando delicadamente como linhas de nylon entre seus dedos. Respirou fundo e afastou-se um pouco das grades. Por mais que a razão lhe voltasse agora lentamente após o ápice — ou, talvez, justamente por tê-la de volta —, ainda não era capaz de simplesmente voltar para o quarto, para o lado de Chrollo.

E não era capaz de simplesmente parar de olhá-lo também quando ele voltou a sentar-se, um sorriso belo e atrativo no rosto, contente consigo mesmo após um clímax satisfatório, provavelmente. _Quem estava no pensamento dele?_ Machi sentiu uma pontada no peito ao pensar naquilo mais seriamente, mesmo que não tivesse direito algum de questionar.

Mas a pontada não durou muito. Logo ela foi substituída por surpresa e revolta, quando ele ergueu aqueles olhos de raposa e encarou os dela diretamente, ainda com o sorriso ao rosto, e então, galante, beijou as pontas dos dedos e soprou em sua direção.

Machi não se moveu, seria pior se o fizesse. Não queria se denunciar, e nem a própria surpresa. Permaneceu ali imóvel, como se fosse algo natural e desinteressado, até ele levantar-se, agitar os cabelos, que se abriram em respingos em torno dele, e alcançar uma toalha jogada sobre uma cadeira na beirada da piscina. Saiu dali andando calmamente enquanto se secava, e voltou para dentro da casa.

Só então Machi respirou livre, mas ainda se encontrava em choque. Tinha certeza de que estava bem escondida, de que nada havia denunciado a sua presença ali.

O que quer que Hisoka fosse, ele não era humano. Era demoníaco.


	3. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! TW / Chapter Tags: Cigarettes, Alcohol, Guns, Mild Gore, Stitches, Jealousy, Possessive Behaviour.

> _Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today_
> 
> _Way up high in the sky_
> 
> _But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go_
> 
> _It only goes to show_
> 
> _That you will be mine, by taking our time_
> 
> _(Led Zeppelin - What Is and What Should Never Be)_

  


Fumar era algo absolutamente trivial para a maioria das pessoas. Não para Machi. Ainda assim, ela acendia um cigarro após o outro enquanto discutia estratégias sobre a planta do hotel onde aconteceria o leilão da máfia. Hisoka tentava manter a conta de quantas vezes o rosto dela se iluminava pelo fogo do isqueiro antes de ser coberto pela fumaça cinza que deslizava delicada e perniciosamente por seus lábios. Era quase vertiginoso, e ele sabia que logo aquilo a faria passar mal, especialmente por ela estar ainda em jejum naquela manhã depois de uma noite sem dormir.

Era claro para o mágico que ela estava ansiosa e tentando fugir dos próprios pensamentos, por mais que todo o seu exterior estivesse absolutamente composto e tranquilo. Com olhos afiados e sem nenhuma emoção na voz, confirmava com os demais todos os passos daquele jogo de enganação, roubo e assassinato. Os negócios de sempre. Estava no final do oitavo cigarro, e continuando naquele ritmo, acabaria com um maço antes daquela reunião terminar. Hisoka tomou nota daquilo silenciosamente e voltou a olhar para as cartas na própria mão. Eram péssimas, mas aquilo não significava nada quando ele não estava jogando. Um sorriso ocioso brincou em seus lábios enquanto ele embaralhava as cartas novamente.

Três de Copas, Rainha de Espadas, Rei de Paus, o Coringa… os olhos dele se ergueram novamente quando ouviu o estalo característico, mas dessa vez aquilo o fez levantar-se e se aproximar sorrateiro por trás dela, tomando o nono cigarro de seus dedos com agilidade e tragando-o a despeito dos olhares indagativos dela e dos demais sobre si.

“Você está fumando demais, daqui a pouco irá passar mal,” ele falou apenas para ela, o costumeiro sorriso ao rosto, e retirou do bolso um chiclete, colocando-o à sua frente na mesa. Depois, voltou-se aos outros com naturalidade. “Então, o que foi decidido até agora?”

Machi olhou para Chrollo como se esperasse algo dele, algo que talvez nem ela soubesse o que era. Ele não lhe disse nada, mas esticou a mão para afastar dela o maço de cigarro, concordando silenciosamente com Hisoka. Ela então respirou fundo e baixou o olhar. Indiferente àquela cena, Shalnark explicou para o mágico sobre horários, rotas, armas, itens. Nada de muito inovador.

“Interessante...” ainda assim murmurou, insincero.

“Os planos de Illumi continuam os mesmos?” Chrollo perguntou sem olhar para Hisoka, mas ele sabia que era o único que poderia respondê-lo. E o fez, com um sorriso.

“Illumi é um homem previsível, se não surpreendermos ele, ele não nos surpreenderá,” ele deu mais um trago no cigarro que os lábios da garota do chefe haviam acendido.

Chrollo apenas abriu um sorriso tranquilo em retorno, e Machi finalmente sucumbiu e retirou a goma cor-de-rosa de dentro da embalagem, abandonando o papel com a figurinha sobre a mesa. O mágico observou quando ela pousou o doce na língua, antes de começar a mastigá-lo com certa tensão no maxilar inquieto. Imaginou o gosto de tutti-frutti se espalhando em sua saliva e misturando-se com o amargo do tabaco. Beijá-la naquele momento seria delicioso.

Ele deslizou a mão sobre a mesa e retirou a figurinha do meio da embalagem. Uma aranha ameaçadora em uma teia estava impressa no papel. Sorriu para si mesmo e guardou-a no bolso.

* * *

Pistolas desmontadas, revólveres, rifles e munições sobre a mesa de jantar. Alguns tomavam whisky, ela se contentava com um copo de gin e club soda. O excesso de cigarro logo pela manhã realmente havia deixado sua mente mais nebulosa do que já estava, e mesmo a fumaça no ar causada pelo fumo dos demais doía-lhe um pouco na cabeça. Compensava aquele excesso, então, bebericando o álcool diluído, entre uma arma e outra que limpava distraidamente com a flanela enquanto as vozes, os risos e a música em torno dela pareciam soar longe.

As portas até o escritório estavam abertas, e além da sala de estar e do corredor ela o via. Ele sim, distante, com seu livro e seu único abajur aceso ao lado da poltrona. Estava absorto, como sempre ficava em suas leituras, em suas obras de arte, em seu jazz. Absorto como ela estava na imagem dele, assistindo-o mergulhar em algo que não era ela. Machi entregou o rifle que acabara de polir para Franklin ao seu lado e tomou mais um gole da bebida, enquanto Chrollo virava mais uma página.

Foi ele quem a ensinou a ler, e também a lutar, a atirar e a roubar melhor. Talvez tenha achado que o amor dela por tais coisas surgiria naturalmente, ou talvez não tivesse se importado com aquilo. Fato era que entre todas as coisas que ele havia lhe ensinado, foi ele quem ela acabou amando mais, e mesmo agora que partilhavam a cama, às vezes Machi ainda se sentia como a menina iletrada de mãos sujas que suspirava por alguém muito além de seu alcance.

Uma idiotice, ela sabia, mas inevitável. Especialmente quando seu desejo a traía, como um testemunho do destino de que ela realmente não o merecia, no fim das contas. O corpo de Hisoka sob o luar ainda queimava em sua retina, não importava quantos cigarros fumasse, quantas gomas mascasse, quanto tempo passasse olhando para Chrollo. Nem toda a água do mundo seria capaz de lavar a sensação que persistia nela.

A borda do copo batia ociosamente contra seus dentes quando Franklin estendeu o rifle de volta a ela, fazendo-a se surpreender com o gesto por um segundo e obrigando-a a abandonar a bebida sobre a mesa para pegar a arma sem jeito.

“Limpe a mira, Machi, está suja,” ele explicou com calma, e ela empunhou o rifle para verificar.

Através da lente borrada, os olhos escuros de Chrollo se moviam por suas amadas palavras. E ele era lindo, tanto que formava um suspiro em seu peito.

Ela estava prestes a abaixar a arma para voltar a limpá-la quando algo invadiu sua mira. Bufou, levantando o olhar para ver Hisoka parado à porta do escritório, e desejou que a mira ampliasse também o som para saber o que ele falava a Chrollo.

“Não está conseguindo ver onde está sujo?” a voz de Franklin soou ao seu lado, mas, em um primeiro momento, ela não compreendeu que ele se dirigia a ela.

Especialmente quando sua mira passou a lhe mostrar algo que não deveria estar ali. Rolou os olhos e abandonou a arma sobre a mesa, perguntando-se como alguém podia ser tão idiota quanto Hisoka.

“Desculpe-me, Franklin, pode terminar de limpar para mim?” ela o aguardou acatar seu pedido, e ele o fez com um gesto afirmativo, porém taciturno. Podia dizer que ela havia avistado algo de maior atenção, não havia motivo para prendê-la ali e, pela urgência que emanava dela, tampouco adiantava questionar.

Somente então Machi saiu da mesa e caminhou direto até a porta do escritório, tocando imediatamente a camisa de Hisoka com as pontas dos dedos ao chegar lá, no ponto da manga onde havia identificado a umidade pela mira. Reconhecia a textura de sangue de qualquer lugar que estivesse, e a cor escura do tecido não era suficiente para ludibriá-la.

Com efeito, mostrou seus dedos vermelhos a ele.

“Por que está sangrando?” a voz dela não carregava nenhuma forte emoção, mas ela não podia controlar seu olhar de indignação.

“Oh, olá para você também, Machi,” ele sorriu após a surpresa inicial por tê-la surgindo ao seu lado e tocando-o inesperadamente na ferida. “Não se preocupe, é só um arranhão.”

“Não, não é, ainda está sangrando,” pousou a mão limpa sobre o quadril, sem se deixar levar pela ausência de preocupação dele. “O que tem na sua cabeça para sair procurando briga um dia antes de um roubo tão grande?”

“Está tudo bem, Machi, era sobre isso que estávamos falando,” Chrollo disse, fazendo-a se voltar a ele. Observava-os da poltrona, o livro pousado agora sobre a perna cruzada, a mão marcando a página onde parou. “Não há nada de errado em alimentar um pouco a adrenalina pelo que está por vir. Se te deixar mais tranquila, dê uma olhada no corte você mesma.”

Não deixava, mas ela apenas olhou em silêncio para o objeto de seu amor, um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios dele. Então, olhou para o objeto de seu desejo, os olhos dourados de raposa, o sorriso cafajeste. Atrair-se por ele era uma piada de mau gosto, realmente. E ainda assim era como se houvesse uma aura em torno dele que a cativava inexoravelmente.

Perguntou-se se Chrollo era capaz de ver ou perceber aquilo, e se fosse, por qual motivo parecia não se importar.

“Se for mais do que um arranhão, eu não serei delicada,” disse a Hisoka, com aparente indiferença, e passou por ele de uma vez para acessar o corredor.

“Espero que isso seja uma promessa,” ele respondeu, mas ela seguiu sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

* * *

Os olhos dela miraram a imagem de Hisoka pelo espelho enquanto ela torcia o pedaço de tecido sobre a bacia de água morna. Observou-o desabotoando a camisa, revelando o peito suado e sujo com sangue. Ele projetou-o para frente quando puxou as mangas braços abaixo, revelando o corte que havia levado Machi até ali. Naquele momento, porém, o interesse dela estava em outros pontos de seu corpo, pelo menos até ele devolver o olhar pelo reflexo, o sorriso se abrindo ao vê-la olhando para ele; a mesma malícia da noite anterior em suas feições. Se ele lhe mandasse um beijo pelo ar, não a surpreenderia. Não mais.

Mas ela não esperou para ver. Afastou-se da cômoda, indo até ele com o olhar frio e analítico, agora sim, sobre o corte. Era somente isso que ele precisava ver nela. Segurou o braço dele e limpou o vermelho da pele partida com o tecido molhado, vigorosamente, fazendo-o olhar para ela com olhos semicerrados, mas lábios ainda sorridentes. Machi permaneceu imperturbável por fora, enquanto por dentro questionava-se como ele conseguia suportar a dor daquele jeito.

“Tentaram te acertar pelas costas; miraram em seu coração e você conseguiu desviar, mas não por completo,” ela inferiu a história quando pôde ver melhor o longo traço aberto no braço esquerdo dele. “Estavam em mais de um e você os deixou desesperados, para um deles tentar fazer isso.”

“O que é uma pena, o desespero só deixa as pessoas mais fracas e mais fáceis de matar,” o sorriso se abriu com mais contento no rosto dele, e Hisoka tentou alcançá-la com a outra mão para tocar seu rosto, mas Machi virou-se abruptamente, e tudo o que ele sentiu foram as pontas de seus cabelos deslizando fugidios pelos dedos.

“Deixe seu braço na horizontal e sente-se,” ela ordenou com frieza, abandonando o tecido molhado, torcido e agora vermelho sobre a cômoda, e abrindo a maleta de primeiros socorros. Gazes, esparadrapo, mercurocromo, álcool, linha, agulha que não era a ideal, mas servia. Havia um pacote com luvas de látex também, e ela o abriu e vestiu cuidadosamente um par nas mãos sob o olhar interessado dele através do espelho. Obviamente, de todos os lugares possíveis no quarto dele, Hisoka se sentaria na cama atrás dela.

Quando Machi se aproximou novamente com um pedaço de gaze na mão, ele inesperadamente a puxou para si com o outro braço, enquanto o que ela atendia permanecia obedientemente na horizontal. Ele encaixou seu corpo perfeitamente entre as pernas, e a mão suja dele acariciou a parte de trás de sua coxa direita. Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter o arrepio quando seus olhares se cruzaram, tão desafiadores.

Tão tentador permanecer próxima àquele fogo.

Por isso ela simplesmente apoiou o pé esquerdo sobre a cama e usou o joelho como suporte para o braço cortado, pressionando a gaze seca sobre ele e sentindo-o apertar sua pele com a outra mão perante o ato.

“Você faz isso de propósito, não é mesmo?” ela murmurou, monótona.

“Não seja tão cruel, Machi. Eu sinto dor também,” a resposta a fez encará-lo novamente enquanto ainda secava o corte.

“Achei que eu pudesse ser cruel com você,” os lábios dela quase se curvaram para cima, mas ela os conteve na hora, resultando apenas em uma careta estranha. Um riso breve soou de dentro dos lábios fechados dele. Machi levantou a gaze com cuidado, certificando-se de que o sangue estava estancado e o corte seco. “Você estava entediado, por isso se deixou acertar. Esse corte acabou sendo muito conveniente para você no final.”

“Você não pode me culpar por gostar tanto do seu trabalho como enfermeira,” Hisoka respondeu com a voz excitada, e ela se virou para trás, afastando-se penosamente de seu toque.

Aquela era a única coisa que Chrollo não havia ensinado a ela. Machi percebeu por conta própria que aquele tipo de trabalho era algo necessário para a Ryodan, algo que ela queria fazer por todos eles.

Em uma estada em uma cidade pequena do Sul, descobriu que estavam recrutando moças voluntárias para trabalhar como enfermeiras na guerra contra um país oriental. A guerra não interessava a ela, mas sim o treinamento que estavam oferecendo de graça. Aprendizado era algo que não poderia ser roubado, afinal. Inscreveu-se com um nome falso, aprendeu tudo o que achou que seria útil e abandonou a cidade antes de ser recrutada.

E quem mais estava se beneficiando daquele aprendizado nos últimos meses era Hisoka, que a aguardava umedecendo os lábios com antecipação.

“Isqueiro,” ela disse, simplesmente, ao separar agulha e linha, e ele entendeu. A mão que estava na coxa dela antes foi até o bolso da calça, e ele sacou o isqueiro e acendeu-o para Machi, que retornou para o meio de suas pernas, exatamente da mesma forma como estava antes.

Os olhos dourados brilhavam perante a chama que tremulava levemente, conforme ela deixava a agulha ferver sobre ela. Não era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo, e provavelmente não seria a última vez que ela pensaria sobre como seria fácil inclinar-se e deixar-se provar aqueles lábios demoníacos.

Não sabia até quando duraria aquele ciclo, mas sabia, no fundo de sua alma, que retornar a Chrollo seria sempre o melhor a se fazer. Ainda assim, enquanto aquele olhar durou, só havia ela e aquele maldito mágico no mundo.

A dor nas pontas de seus dedos a acordou, e ele desligou a chama assim que percebeu a mudança nos olhos de Machi. Ela encaixou a linha na agulha, e a pele dele cuidadosamente com a mão esquerda, atravessando os dois lados da laceração e unindo-os com o pequeno pedaço de metal quente.

Dessa vez a mão dele apertou sua coxa com tanta força que ela sabia que deixaria uma marca. Os olhos de Hisoka se cerraram, e ele emitiu um gemido tão profundo e dúbio que ela mordeu o canto do lábio discretamente. Ponto a ponto, as reações dele se intensificavam cada vez mais, além do que ela imaginava ser possível. Machi não resistiu e lentamente aproximou o joelho direito da ereção que ela sabia estar ali, mas seus olhos azuis permaneceram concentrados no que estava fazendo e aparentemente indiferentes à sensação. Ainda assim, a mão dele subiu alguns centímetros pelo interior de sua coxa, como se também quisesse sentir mais de perto o calor que emanava dentre as pernas dela.

Tão fácil.

“Se gosta tanto do meu trabalho como enfermeira, vou começar a cobrar,” ela disse após o último ponto, segurando a linha e verificando a pele dele agora completamente fechada.

“Acha que não posso pagar?” os dedos de Hisoka aliviaram a pressão e passaram a casualmente acariciar a pele dela logo abaixo da barra do shorts de brim.

“Eu posso colocar o preço que eu quiser, você sabe,” retrucou, novamente o sorriso contido na marra, mas dessa vez ela desviou o rosto.

Como não havia tesoura na maleta de primeiros socorros, ela segurou a linha cuidadosamente com as duas mãos e aproximou-se dela para rompê-la com os dentes. Hisoka gemeu baixo, mas prazerosamente o suficiente para fazê-la corar.

“Ah, Machi...” ele se levantou no mesmo segundo em que se viu livre da linha, segurando-a pela cintura com as duas mãos e pressionando seu corpo contra a cômoda, fazendo a água da bacia transbordar com o pequeno baque. “Eu roubaria todos os bancos desse país para pagar o seu preço...” sussurrou, os lábios roçando de forma extremamente leve sobre os dela.

A mão dele alcançou seu rosto naquele contato intimista, o polegar delineando seu lábio inferior, e Machi se encolheu perante o toque, mas não conseguiu mais se mexer. O sorriso malicioso havia desaparecido das feições dele, e o que estava ali era apenas um desejo puro marejando os olhos dourados ao olhar para ela.

“Durma aqui essa noite...” ele murmurou baixo como um segredo e sério como uma súplica, o que fez o corpo dela retesar ainda mais. “Ele provavelmente nem irá para a cama, não sentirá sua falta.”

Foi a pior coisa que Hisoka poderia ter lhe falado.

Aquelas palavras queimaram dolorosas como um tiro em seu peito, e Machi empurrou-o abruptamente, livrando-se de seu corpo e de suas mãos a tentarem trazê-la de volta.

“Limpe seu corte com mercurocromo e cubra-o com uma gaze e esparadrapo, você consegue fazer isso sozinho,” ela falou apressada, retirando as luvas de qualquer jeito e atirando-as no chão antes de caminhar direto para a porta. “Se pegar uma infecção não conseguirá roubar nada, e se não puder roubar nada é um inútil.”

 _‘É melhor que morra,’_ pensou, completando a linha de raciocínio.

Ignorando quando ouviu o próprio nome na voz dele, bateu a porta ao sair do quarto.

* * *

O barulho da porta se fechando o tirou de seu transe. Chrollo levantou o olhar e viu Machi ainda encostada contra o batente. Mesmo sob a luz fraca do abajur, podia ver o sangue em traços grosseiros por toda sua roupa, e particularmente em uma linha extremamente delicada em seu lábio inferior. Os olhos azuis o encararam assustados a princípio, então ela desviou o rosto para baixo, como se estivesse envergonhada.

Chrollo também abaixou o olhar por um momento. Sabia o que vinha acontecendo entre ela e Hisoka e o que provavelmente havia ocorrido que culminou naquela vergonha no olhar dela. Tomar consciência daquilo de forma tão visual, porém, era desconfortável. Doloroso. Era muito diferente de ver somente uma troca de olhares ou uma intromissão que poderia ignorar pelo bem do grupo.

Ele criou a Genei Ryodan com um princípio muito claro: eram ladrões, que tomassem para si tudo o que desejassem; tudo o que o mundo havia negado a cada um deles desde o nascimento. Qualquer coisa que quisessem, lhes seria permitido.

Machi era alguém que Chrollo não desejou no início, mas o amor crescente que ela sentia por ele a fez, ao longo do tempo, roubar sua atenção. Ela o quis, ela o tomou para si. Agora que outro homem de seu bando a queria, o quanto era justo para ele sentir dor ao ver os toques dele sobre ela?

E o quanto era justo para ele dizer a ela que não poderia tomá-lo, se assim ela também desejasse?

“Você o quer?” a voz tranquila dele soou baixa pelo cômodo, mas as palavras eram diretas e pesadas demais para não serem ouvidas.

“Não!” ela respondeu imediatamente, olhando para ele como uma lince. O olhar normal de Machi.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Chrollo. Era a resposta que ele queria ouvir, por mais que tivesse sido automática demais, impensada demais, e não explicasse o motivo pelo qual ela se deixou tocar tão intensamente pelo outro. Enquanto tivesse aquela resposta, poderia roubá-la de volta para si facilmente, e sabia que era um ladrão muito mais competente do que o mágico.

Ele abandonou o livro sobre a mesa e caminhou até ela sustentando aquele olhar magnético com o seu próprio. Assim que pôde alcançá-la, deslizou a bata suja que usava para cima, ao que ela obedientemente levantou os braços. Jogou a peça de roupa longe e ajoelhou-se no chão, livrando-se dos shorts de brim enquanto os lábios atestavam que o abdômen dela estava intocado. Sentiu o sangue ressecado com os dedos quando tocou as coxas dela por trás, porém. Hisoka era um miserável ousado demais, de fato. Chrollo enlaçou-a firme pelos quadris quando já estava nua e a tirou do chão, levantando-se para carregá-la até a mesa, onde deitou seu corpo.

Vasculhou a pele dela em beijos que a faziam perder o compasso da respiração. Queria ter a satisfação de sentir somente o gosto dela, _dela_ , que era _sua_. E com satisfação sorria por não encontrar nenhum traço de Hisoka além do que era visível. Quando alcançou o rosto dela, segurou-o nas duas mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos azuis, até ela estremecer os lábios de leve, mas nada dizer.

“Você é minha, Machi,” foi a voz dele que quebrou o silêncio como veludo, e ele a sentiu arrepiar sob seu toque. Um sorriso nasceu no rosto dela, a princípio tímido, mas que foi incontido quando ele reafirmou: “Você é somente minha, entendeu?”

E ele escreveu aquilo em cada centímetro da pele dela com suor, saliva e sêmen ao longo da noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout-out to Kirenette for helping me with the stitching scene! Still not perfect, but way better than its first version thanks to her! <3
> 
> Um super obrigada para a Kirenette que me ajudou com a cena da sutura! Ainda não está perfeito, mas está bem melhor com a ajuda dela <3


	4. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! TW / Smoke, Violence, Blood, Gore, Referenced Human Traffic.

> _ When I hold you in my arms _
> 
> _ And I feel my finger on your trigger _
> 
> _ I know nobody can do me no harm _
> 
> _ (The Beatles - Happiness is a Warm Gun) _

“Tira a mão daí!” a voz de Machi soou em tom de advertência na cozinha, “isso é para o chefe, se você também quiser é só preparar você mesmo.”

À espreita na porta, era possível vê-la estapeando Uvogin como uma defensora implacável do café da manhã de Chrollo. Na bancada atrás dela, ovos, bacon, waffles com chantilly e morango. Doce, doce. Doce demais para alguém como o chefe.

“Eu não sei cozinhar, Machi, por favor,” Uvogin recuava perante o ataque feroz dela, como um cachorro grande intimidado por uma gatinha selvagem.

Chrollo riu suavemente, como costumava rir. Estava sentado à mesa observando a cena por cima das páginas do jornal, mas saiu de sua posição de espectador naquele momento e se aproximou, tomando a mulher carinhosamente pela cintura e domesticando a selvageria dela. 

“Está tudo bem, eu não estou com tanta fome assim,” ele falou com um sorriso, mas alcançou um morango e mergulhou-o no chantilly sob o olhar interrogativo dela. “Só isso basta para mim,” ele levou o morango até a boca de Machi, e ela automaticamente abriu os lábios, sentindo primeiro o creme contra eles, e então a língua do chefe quando ele repentinamente afastou o fruto para roubar o beijo.

Hisoka cerrou os olhos à porta. Doce, excessivamente doce.

Os demais que estavam na cozinha exclamaram, alguns incentivando e batendo palmas, outros demonstrando desgosto pela situação, mas nada daquilo fez o casal se separar.

“Arrumem um quarto!” Feitan disse mais incisivo, e jogou uma toranja em direção aos dois, que foi prontamente interceptada pelo reflexo quase sobrenatural de Chrollo.

Separados agora, Machi olhou com indignação para Feitan, e tomou alguns morangos para revidar ao ataque. Uvo tentou salvar o café da manhã que estava na bancada quando aquilo tomou a proporção de uma guerra de comida, com risos e toda sorte de coisas comestíveis sendo atiradas pelo ar. 

Naquele dia o mundo amanheceu muito mais colorido do que o normal na casa. Conforme Hisoka atravessou os corredores, pôde ver pelos cômodos Pakunoda pintando as unhas do pé de Shizuku, Bonolenov tocando flauta, Kortopi fazendo algo com cerâmica, Shalnark jogando xadrez com Franklin e, pelas janelas, era possível ver também Phinks atirando em garrafas no quintal. Todos estavam tranquilos e felizes, em uma estranha fantasia doméstica que não era exatamente natural para aquelas pessoas.

O mágico respirou fundo e entrou finalmente no cenário de guerra, passando quase despercebido no meio da confusão, exceto para o olhar de Chrollo. O chefe sorriu e acenou a cabeça para ele em um cumprimento silencioso. Machi ria livre ao seu lado, empenhada com a pequena guerra que travava contra os demais e com ares de quem havia sido amada a noite inteira. Intensamente. Pertencia a  _ ele _ , era  _ dele _ e somente  _ dele _ , e como se quisesse ter certeza de que entendia o recado, Chrollo abaixou-se inesperadamente e tomou o corpo dela no ombro, retirando-a do chão perante um pequeno protesto confuso. A mão dele apertou firme a parte de trás da coxa dela, sobrescrevendo a marca que havia sido deixada ali por Hisoka na noite anterior.

“Quer saber? Você venceu, Feitan. Vamos arrumar um quarto.” ele declarou, com tom de vencedor.

A mulher tentou olhar para os demais, mas a posição em que estava presa sobre o ombro dele a impediu, até que ele se virou para sair do aposento. Quando o fez, ela encarou-os com um sorriso e a boca aberta, pronta para dizer algo. A visão dos olhos dourados a encará-la seriamente a calou, porém, e ela simplesmente desviou o olhar e se deixou ser carregada até sumir de vista.

Hisoka sacou um cigarro e acendeu-o, também saindo da cozinha, mas indo para o lado oposto. No quintal, sentou-se em qualquer canto e fixou os olhos em qualquer coisa, tragando o fumo lentamente. Tantos risos espontâneos gravados em sua mente, tanto significado em um olhar e um aceno silencioso.

Seus lábios se curvaram levemente para cima, mas não havia contentamento em seu sorriso.

Sabia o quanto duraria aquela viagem de ácido que era a felicidade doméstica deles.

* * *

A cidade estava lotada devido ao feriado. Ainda assim, em meio à multidão na avenida, Kurapika conseguiu perceber que estava sendo seguido. De fato, a mulher era absolutamente discreta e competente no que fazia, mas ele era mais. Estancou inesperadamente no meio da calçada, fazendo um casal quase esbarrar nele, mas ignorou a reclamação deles quando passaram por si. Virou-se para trás e olhou diretamente para os olhos da mulher que estava a alguns metros de distância. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, mas não se deixou desconcertar e acabou atendendo ao convite silencioso dele, aproximando-se sem reservas.

“Você tem algo para mim?” ele perguntou, mas antes de responder, ela enganchou o braço no dele e puxou-o para que continuasse caminhando ao lado dela.

“Eu não,” ela disse, e então sorriu para ele como se estivesse conversando com um namorado. Suas palavras, porém, eram sérias. “É o senhor Zoldyck quem demanda a sua presença. Acompanhe-me.”

Kurapika desviou o olhar e se deixou guiar sem questionar. Quando reconheceu que estava sendo seguido, imaginou poucas possibilidades naquele dia tão importante. Ou era alguém a mando de Hisoka para lhe entregar uma nova informação; ou era a máfia querendo negociar algo para a noite; ou, de forma mais improvável, era alguém da Genei Ryodan curioso sobre ele. Qualquer que fosse o caso, ele poderia tirar proveito da situação. O único problema seria explicar para Leorio o motivo de ter se atrasado para almoçar com ele, como havia combinado.

A mulher o guiou para uma rua perpendicular menos movimentada, e depois de dois quarteirões, ela parou ao lado de uma Mercedes 600 estacionada de frente à uma livraria. Um homem que estava encostado no capô do carro imediatamente se aproximou e abriu a porta de trás para que Kurapika entrasse, aguardando que ele se acomodasse no assento antes de fechar a porta e entrar na livraria junto com a mulher.

Restaram, portanto, somente Kurapika e o homem perfeitamente elegante de longos cabelos negros sentado de frente a ele dentro da pequena limousine. O chefe de polícia sabia que aquele era Illumi Zoldyck, o primogênito da família que comandava a máfia inteira do país já há vários anos. A postura estática e o olhar sem expressão dele eram enervantes, mas ele tentou não demonstrar.

“A polícia deve respeitar um raio de dez quarteirões de distância do hotel a partir das sete horas da noite,” o mafioso disse, sem rodeios. “As ruas deverão permanecer limpas até às onze.”

“Não é esse o acordo que eu tenho com Hisoka,” ele respondeu, quase tão inexpressivo quanto Illumi.

“Não me interessa o que você fará sozinho, contanto que faça sozinho,” rebateu imediatamente, mas sem se alterar nem um pouco. Se não estivesse respirando, Kurapika se questionaria se ele estava sequer vivo. “Não chame reforços e impeça que a polícia atenda a qualquer chamado na região.”

“Você sabe o que acontecerá hoje, não é mesmo?” Kurapika decidiu expressar a dúvida que estava no fundo de sua mente. Para ele, não havia lógica em permitir que a Genei Ryodan agisse livremente, eliminando parte da máfia e roubando suas mercadorias, quando os Zoldycks obviamente possuíam recursos o suficiente para impedi-los e até mesmo eliminá-los. “Por que não contar com a ajuda da polícia para impedir a ação daquele bando de animais?”

“Você não sabe o acordo que eu tenho com Hisoka,” Illumi respondeu, seu ombro direito levantando-se milimetricamente e então abaixando-se novamente. “Às vezes a máfia precisa passar por um expurgo, para manter-se limpa. É útil ter um bando de animais à disposição.” 

“E ainda assim você me chama para transmitir pessoalmente uma mensagem que poderia ter sido entregue por aquela mulher,” um sorriso obscuro e quase imperceptível surgiu nos lábios do policial quando Illumi se moveu pela primeira vez, perante aquelas palavras, para retirar uma pequena caixa de charuto de dentro do paletó. 

Estava certo, ele estava aberto à negociação. O quanto estava disposto a vender-se, porém, era algo que Kurapika teria que descobrir fazendo as perguntas certas.

Illumi inclinou-se para oferecer um charuto a ele, que não estava habituado a fumar, mas aceitou. O policial observou a estrela de seis pontas, símbolo dos Zoldycks, brilhar estampada no isqueiro que o mafioso acendeu para ele. 

E a fumaça dos dois charutos dentro daquela limousine limpou totalmente a tensão que estava no ar entre eles antes.

* * *

Metade do grupo se mobilizou em torno do hotel algumas horas antes do leilão. Já sabiam quais identidades iriam roubar, e assim, um a um eles interceptaram funcionários discretos e insuspeitos, disfarçando-se em seus uniformes e identificações. 

Quando abriu a porta de trás da cozinha, que dava acesso direto para o beco, Phinks trajava um enorme avental e uma touca, ambos brancos com algumas manchas de uso. Havia uma Kombi estacionada ali, e dela saíram dois homens de terno negro. Chrollo, à frente, ostentava uma barba falsa que cobria boa parte de seu rosto, enquanto Uvogin, atrás, carregava uma enorme caixa de madeira. 

“É pro evento da noite?” Phinks perguntou de forma impessoal. Estava mimetizando uma cena que já havia visto antes. “O elevador fica logo ali.”

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu do caminho. Chrollo e Uvogin passaram direto pela cozinha, sem receberem sequer um olhar dos funcionários verdadeiros, e chamaram o elevador. Não trocaram palavras enquanto desceram; não era necessário. Tudo saía conforme o planejado. 

Quando o elevador parou, o chefe abriu a grade e seu subalterno brutamontes saiu, desajeitadamente batendo a caixa contra a grade ao passar por ela.

“Cuidado,” Chrollo advertiu, em um tom de voz baixo.

“Ela merece um pouco, vai...” Uvo respondeu, em tom mais baixo ainda. 

Estavam aos fundos do grande teatro do hotel, que recebia apresentações e eventos como aquele, mas antes que pudessem avançar dentro dos camarins onde estavam sendo guardados os itens a serem leiloados, dois homens bloquearam o caminho. Um deles tinha uma prancheta nas mãos e não parecia muito ameaçador, o outro, mal-encarado, tinha as armas na cintura a menos de um segundo de distância.

“Família?” o cara da prancheta perguntou, sem rodeios.

“Zenji,” Chrollo respondeu, também sucinto, mas com uma expressão tranquila no rosto coberto.

“Sabe o que tem aí?” ele perguntou em retorno, olhos fixos nas informações que carregava em mãos. Era um teste, mas não era algo a se preocupar.

“Uma  _ escultura _ ,” Chrollo mudou a entonação ao mesmo tempo em que deu de ombros rapidamente, como se fosse algo banal. “Uma  _ bailarina de Degas _ , pelo que o chefe falou.”

O homem anotou algo na prancheta e fez um sinal positivo ao do lado, que deu um passo para trás, liberando a entrada.

“Deixe ali, eu já confiro,” ele apontou para um lugar indefinido dentro do camarim e Uvogin obedeceu a ordem, entrando no local e posicionando a caixa cuidadosamente, agora, em um lugar aparentemente aleatório.

“Não irá conferir agora?” Chrollo perguntou, como se estivesse confuso.

“Por quê?” pela primeira vez, o homem ergueu o olhar para ele, impaciente. “Tá preocupado com a garota? Ou acha que seu chefe sacaneou a gente?”

Uvogin retornou para o lado de Chrollo, e o outro homem voltou a fechar a passagem até o camarim com seu corpo.

“Não, só queria saber se a gente pode ir embora,” ele ergueu as duas mãos, mostrando que não queria causar problemas, e o homem rolou os olhos até o parceiro dele.

“Os Zenji apostam muito em novatos,” respirou fundo e voltou a anotar algo na prancheta. “Vão, podem ir. Se tiver alguma encrenca eu dou o recado pro seu chefe pessoalmente,” dispensou-os com palavras desinteressadas.

Aquela postura não durou muito tempo, porém. O som de um tiro abafado o fez olhar imediatamente ao comparsa, cuja cabeça voltada para cima havia sido atravessada por uma bala; sangue e estilhaço de crânio espalhado à frente, respingando, inclusive, no enorme homem à frente. Uvogin sorriu sem se importar, e quando a vítima finalmente pendeu em direção ao chão, ele amparou sua queda para que não fizesse barulho. Atrás dele, Machi ainda empunhava a arma, mas agora mirava-a contra a cabeça do outro, que derrubou a caneta ao chão.

“Sinto muito, mudamos de ideia. Acho que vamos ficar mais um pouco,” Chrollo disse, com o mesmo tom casual e despreocupado, enquanto também mantinha o homem em sua mira.

* * *

Das coxias, Hisoka olhou para o alto do palco, onde vigas de madeira sustentavam as cortinas e a forte iluminação da cena. Semicerrando os olhos para enfrentar a luminosidade, ele podia vê-la equilibrada em uma delas, pé ante pé enquanto escondia o rifle às costas para evitar que seu metal polido refletisse e se revelasse antes da hora.  _ Uma bailarina de Degas _ . Ele sorriu perante o pensamento e percebeu que Machi olhou de volta, como se aquilo tivesse chamado sua atenção. Não sorriu de volta, porém, e antes que ela pudesse virar o rosto, ele moveu os lábios em um silencioso ‘confie em mim’, mesmo sem saber se ela entenderia, e, entendendo, se ela confiaria. 

Do alto, Machi leu os lábios dele, mas optou por não pensar nisso. Hisoka gostava de fazer colocações inúteis às vezes, e ela preferia não deixar elas a desconcentrarem. Voltou os olhos para o público abaixo dela além das luzes. Pakunoda estava no palco, apresentando a programação falsa da noite e deixando-os alheios ao que estava prestes a acontecer ali. 

Aos fundos, Shalnark comandava o transporte das mercadorias materiais para um galpão abandonado nos limites da cidade. As mercadorias humanas eles deixariam para a polícia. Enquanto isso, Chrollo estava na sala de controle de luzes e som à frente, comandando o massacre que fariam. Poderiam apenas distrair o público até abandonarem o local, mas que graça isso teria? Quando nem o alto escalão da máfia achava que as famílias ali presentes mereciam viver, não era trabalho algum dar alguns tiros. Era um prazer para a maioria deles, na verdade.

Paku deixaria o palco com um sorriso, Machi e os demais posicionariam suas armas, e Hisoka entraria com o seu truque de mágica. 

E ele envolveria sangue e caos. 


End file.
